


Debrief

by KungFu_Slippers



Series: Umbara Aftermath [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anger, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Closure, Debrief, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Umbara Arc (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KungFu_Slippers/pseuds/KungFu_Slippers
Summary: Part 1:What would have happened if we had a chance to process events after Umbara?Rexsoka, because, well, that's how I role.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Umbara Aftermath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Debrief

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot

Rex could not remember ever feeling as exhausted as he did after Umbara, shifting his weight to counterbalance the tilt of his platoon’s gunship settling against the main hanger deck as the Resolute landed on Coruscant. Being back on the Resolute should have had him relieved, but instead he just felt empty, and the hollowness expanded inside him now that they were out of immediate danger.

A speeder pulled up outside the starship. Anakin and Ahsoka dismounted and strode across the grey duracrete expanse of the landing platform to meet the men as they disembarked. As the pair reached Rex, Anakin grasped his un-pauldroned shoulder in greeting, but the friendly weight lacked its usual comfort. “Rex, congratulations on your victory. We’ll have to debrief later. The council requests our presence immediately.” 

“General,” he said in acknowledgement. _Of course they did, Fett take them. ___

____

____

Anakin glanced at Ahsoka, then back at Rex. He turned to walk back across the platform to their transport, but the Togruta did not move. Her eyes were on Rex.“You go,” she said over her shoulder, “I’ll catch up.”

“Alright Snips, be quick then.” He grinned at them, lifting the Speeder’s controls to nudge it forward. Rex had the distinct impression that Skywalker knew more than he let on. There was no further time for Rex to wonder, however, since the whine of the speeder’s engines cut off his thoughts. 

Fives, Jesse, Appo, Kix, and others moved off towards the baracks, as quietly as battle worn clones could, leaving their captain and commander alone next to the Resolute. Ahsoka turned to Rex. She wasted no time wrapping her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes to reach him. Her mouth moved over his jaw, trying to kiss away the tension that held him together. He stilled her efforts by catching her mouth with his for a long moment. His hand came up to cradle her head beneath her Lek. Melting into the caress, she dragged her fingers across his scalp, her tongue inviting him further. He grunted, breathing deeply into her. Not until his vision was starting to swim and he had stopped thinking completely did she pull back, holding their foreheads together. _Cruel. _  
“Tell me what happened,” she said, “I felt a disturbance.” He ignored her, and kissed her again instead of answering.  
“Rex.” She pushed back against him, and he was forced to look at her. Her eyes searched his face, and something in them compelled him to speak. “Krell would have destroyed the 501st.” As the words dragged out of him, he felt their matter-of-factness did nothing to ease the nausea that now crowded his hollowness. __

____

____

Ahsoka was silent, waiting, and he held her against his chest plate as he spoke, the words suddenly pouring out.  
“At first, we thought he was just an arrogant hardass. He would not communicate with General Kenobi. He had no concern for the men. He was reckless. He wanted us to take the capitol city, heavily fortified, mind you, with a direct assault! I suggested other tactics, he would not listen to me. Ahsoka, I-I did not know what to do.” 

Rex sighed, closing his eyes against the painful swell of memories. Fives’s voice echoed in his head, urging him to take action. The man was always right in the end. The barrels of their blasters filled his vision, lifted in unison against the men he loved. The crack of the firing squad had jerked him like a defibrillator, only to have his heart start beating painfully again when he saw they were still standing.  
“I have never felt so powerless to protect my men.” He opened his eyes, willing away the wetness that was gathering in the corners. But Ashoka’s gaze was gentle, and her hand was warm on his neck. His feelings betrayed him, and a tear escaped down the inside of his cheek. He cleared his throat.  
“If not for Fives and Jesse, and Hardcase,” He closed his eyes again. “It would not have been a victory. Without those headstrong _dikut _, I don’t know if any of us would have made it out alive.” He swallowed. "We lost Hardcase.”__

____

____

Rex went silent, squeezing his eyes shut, thinking of the moment when only two of his pilots had returned, instead of three. His stomach dropping out was a feeling he would never grow accustomed to. Ashoka’s thumb stroked his jaw. He continued. “We came up with a plan to take the base…against Krell’s direct orders. He was going to execute Fives and Jesse... for insubordination.” Ahsoka sucked in her breath sharply.  
“He WHAT?”

At that moment, her commlink beeped. Ahsoka sighed, ignoring it. Rex continued quickly. “There was a blue on blue situation. We thought the Umbarans were attacking, but it was the 212th. Krell ordered it. He was playing with us.” He spat the last words out. They burned his throat, and he could not get them out fast enough. As much as he wanted to blame Krell completely, he could not escape the looming spectre of his own failed responsibility. Torn as he had been, he should have pushed back harder. He should not have trusted Krell. It was just as much his own lack of perception as it was Krell’s traitorous orders that had killed his troops.

Ahsoka’s comm beeped again. Regretfully, her eyes and hands strayed from Rex’s face to answer the call.

_Ahsoka, come in, _said Anakin’s voice.__

____

____

“What is it, Master.”

_The council is requesting your presence. What's taking so long? ___

____

____

Ashoka’s eyes flashed in annoyance. “I’m debriefing Rex.”

_I need you here. Please. ___

____

____

Ahsoka’s hand went to her forehead with a sigh. “We are on our way.” She snapped off the communication with more force than necessary. 

Rex didn’t know when the next time would be that he’d get her alone, but he doubted it would be anytime soon. He gripped her arm. “Ahsoka, Krell was a traitor. He was working for the Seppies. We arrested him, though not without casualties.”  
Her head snapped up to meet his gaze, her eyes wide. She could not believe her montrals. “You _what? _”  
“We executed him. Dogma did it.” He let out a long breath, turning his face away from the smell of burning besalisk flesh that suddenly came to him, as if conjured by Dogma’s name. Doubt crept up his spine again, and he found it hard to breathe. “It should have been me. I’m the commanding officer. But I couldn’t do it.” He looked at Ahsoka, hesitantly.  
Ashoka’s mind raced to keep up with Rex’s story. Amidst the disturbing churn of her gut, a swirl of pride warmed her. With effort, she brought her attention to what he was saying. He needed her. He had needed her then, and she would not leave him to deal with this mess alone, now.  
“There’s a reason you are the commanding officer, Rexter. You know how to bring out the best in your men. Sometimes that means letting them do what you can’t do yourself."  
Her words stilled his anxiety, for the moment. He tucked her montrals under his chin in a tighter embrace, and felt her murmer, “Don’t doubt yourself, Captain. You’re the best in the GAR.”  
Rex swallowed, wishing he could stop time to hold onto her warmth. But all too soon, she was letting go of him. “We have to go.”__


End file.
